Commander Hanji s day off
by Kusomegane1992
Summary: The hard working new Commander of the Survey corps deserved a day off and for the first time since she got her new role shot it.. What will Levi do to make sure she has a nice day?


The candle light flickered in the darkness. It was late and very quiet in the Commander office. The only sound the scrapping of a pen scribbling on paper.  
Hanji rubbed her healthy eye sighing tiredly. Tapping the pen at her desk her gaze moved over the big piles of paperwork on her desk, unfinished work and the smaller pile of finished work.  
"Erwin...you really were amazing doing all this work everyday..."  
Gray blueish eyes stared at the woman sitting at the desk quietly from the doorway  
Clicking his tongue and without getting noticed the person closed the door quietly again, having seen enough and disappearing into the hallway.

* * *

The birds chirped and sun shone trough the windows of Hanji's room or rather her Commander office. She was way too tired to walk back to her own bedroom and ended up sleeping onto the sofa at her office in the small meeting area.  
The smell of something good made the new commander stir in her sleep. Her eyes fluttered open only to have brown eye meet two grey blue ones standing besides the sofa and looking down at her.

"...Levi?... how late it is...?"

"11o'clock in the morning. You needed the sleep as it seems." Putting the plate at the small table next to the sofa Levi reached out to hear face and pulled off the eye patch from her face, letting air hit her covered skin.

"Dumb bass you know you have to take your eye patch off during the night to let the air circulate."

"Sorry, I just fell asleep... so it is 11o'clock..." her head moved to the good smell which came from the food Levi had brought with him. Only now she noticed the blanket trapped around her body. She amused Levi was the reason for this too. Only than her brain finally registered what he had said and her eyes widened in shock. "HOW LATE IS IT!?"  
If not for Levi's fast reflexes Hanji would have jumped up from the sofa but Levi's grip pushed her strongly back down.

"Levi why did you not wake me up!? I have still a lot to do until tomorrow! And-"

"Hanji calm down and shut up for a second!"

His loud commanding voice made her freeze and quietly look at him.  
Sighing Levi bend down and planted a soft kiss on her lips surprising his brunette companion even more.

"Your work is taken care off don't worry. For today you are allowed to do nothing more than rest and do stuff for yourself."

Taken the plate from the table Levi held it out to her. "For starters eat and drink some of the tea I freshly brewed."  
Her stomach crumbled as if to answer for herself as her eyes landed on the delicious food on her plate. A freshly slice of bread with butter cheese. Even some meat was on her plate which made Hanji wonder how Levi got all these rather rare goods. An apple was on her plate too. The tea had a nice aroma too she could smell from here.

"Is today my birthday or something without me knowing?"

"No. It is still August and not 5th September yet."

"Than why do I get such good treatment?" Munching on her food Hanji watched Levi keep himself busy with arranging her desk and checking the selves of dust.

"Because you deserved it." Was his simply reply. "You worked late every day lately... I saw the light being on."

A smile appeared on her face upon hearing this. So he cared.

"The brats helped, you know they like you. With their help you have this day fully for yourself."

"They aren't little kids anymore however Levi." Hanji chuckled a bitter smile appearing on her face remembering how much they had to endure as well these past few years and yet here they are making it possible for her to take a day off.

"They are forever brats even if they grew up in size lately. Tall ass brats." Levi rolled his eyes, pouring himself a cup of tea too from the tea pot and took a sip.

"I have to thank them later."

Levi hummed. "So what would you like to do today?"

"Hmm... wait will you come with me?"

At this Levi nodded. "How about going into town? A change of space. We can take the horses for a ride too for it."

Hanji liked the idea a lot. It's a while ago that she could take Moppel out for a ride. "This sounds nice."

"Good. But first finish your food. I will bring you some clothes to your office to wear."

And just like this Levi was gone leaving Hanji in wonder what more surprises this day would hold out for her.  
Having finished her delicious meal, Levi was back as well with clothes for her to wear and some other items. A brush, a cream for her eye and disinfection material.  
Monitoring for her to sit Levi started his work. Having a damaged eye meant a lot of work to take care for it. Make sure the covered blind eyeball was always wet enough, got enough air circulation and to keep it always clean to prevent infections.  
With careful and skilled hands Levi checked her eye thoughtfully, whipped it clean and put the creme on the skin around here and eyelid that was most of the day covered with her black eye patch. His fingers tracing the scar lightly

"It does not hurt anymore at least."

"That's good."

Ever since the accident Levi most of the times took care of her eye for her.  
After he was done with his work Levi brushed her hair before putting it up im her trademark neat ponytail. And lastly put her ey epatch on her face and adjusting it correctly to be not too tight but tight enough to stay in place.

"Good like this?" He re-confirmed it with her only to have her smile lightly at him.

"Thanks."

"I'm going to get changed too while you put the clothes on I got you. I will be back in a minute." Giving her some privacy Levi left.

Around 5 minutes later Levi was back wearing his black jacket with fitting black pants and black shoes and grey shirt. His his white cravat he kept on because he felt like it today. Opening the door to the Commander office his eyes fell on a for him most beautiful woman he has seen since years.  
Hanji wore a long red skirt above a white blouse with a black vest. Brown boots along with her glasses on her nose making the look complete.

"Not bad."

"Hm? You said something Levi?" Hanji stepped up to him happily, flashing him a smile. A smile he had missed since a while seeing.

"Nothing. Let's go. The horses are already ready for us and waiting." Taking her hand into his Levi lead her outside to begin their date or whatever way they should call it.

The ride down into town was quiet and relaxing. Only now Hanji noticed how much the weather had already changed. The trees, the flowers.. at this rate soon in a few weeks the trees would start loosing their leafs, coloring the landscape into red and yellow colors.  
She missed noticing such details a lot all because she was locked up into her office almost all day now. Her new position as Commander had so many new responsibilities for her... and less time for herself or the things she used to enjoy doing.

"Levi... thank you for bringing me outside. Alone this walk with our horses is just more than enough you know?"

"The hell no. We will go into any bookstore you want to go or any other place." Levi rode besides her on his black horse as they entered the towns area. Eyes were on them.

They got recognized quickly of course being like heroes for many people.

"Any place you will let me go? Even the most dirtiest or full of dust book store?"

Levi shuddered at the thought but bit his tongue nodding making her laugh loudly.  
In the end Levi was lucky and Hanji was not this cruel to him.  
They stopped at a bookstore which was quite clean and arranged.  
Noticing how Hanji's eyes lit up ad she walked between the shelves Levi couldn't help but smirk to himself following behind her. It didn't took long until she had a few books in her hands, her eye moving to one to the other until she looked up at him pouting.

"Levi can I..?"

Shrugging Levi grabbed both books from her hands. "I will pay for today. Go on and pick some more books out. But only for today."

"Really!?" her eyes widened fully surprised by his words and generous behavior. First this whole trip and now this. All she could do was jump at her short raven haired Levi and kiss him on his cheek to release those bottled up emotions she felt at this very moment. "You're the best Levi!"

"I know. Go have fun." Levi shushed her away to have more fun and empty his wallet even more. After all this day was just for her.

After the bookstore, Hanji lead Levi to many other stores. Food stores, clothes stores, they visited the Reeves Company shop to say hello to Flegel and even to the journalists they dropped by along with any other place Hanji wished to go. The more time passed the more she got excited. As she came across a shop with tea cups in front of the window Hanji stopped and and pointed at the window.

"Levi look, want to go on? They have some nice tea cups, right?"

Levi had to agree. The cups looked nice and in a good quality too.  
Wanting to give something for Levi back for all his kindness Hanji decided to go inside the shop and dragged him in.  
A tea cup set with green and purple lines peaked her interest. The form looked nice and the colors looked pretty. The set was only two cups one with purple and one had green stripes.

"Let's buy these Levi. I will pay for them. The green one for you and the purple cup for me. Than we have a pair."

"Why do you want to pay for them?" Levi asked, he would pay for everything for her today and yet here she was wanting to buy something for him. This was not what he wanted to do today.  
A light blush appeared on her face along with a sincere honest yet slightly sad smile. "Because I want to thank you for your kindness you silly idiot. I wouldn't know what to do without you being here... after all of this.."  
Those words Levi did not expected to hear from her.

"Hey,... we are not alone... we still have each other... to support each other.." grabbing into her ponytail Levi pulled her torwards him so their foreheads touched. "..I'm here.. got it?"

"Yes.. I know... so let me buy this since I am here for you too, ok? We are equal." She whispered and closed her eyes enjoying the moment.

"Fine."

Feeling Levi separate from her after a while they made their way hand in hand to the cashier and paid for the cups.  
The day continued quietly like this until the night started to come and they rode back to HQ.  
It was already dark outside as they returned, took care of their houses and gave them some attention before they went back inside.

"Go get undressed I will make you a bath." Levi said as Hanji placed their cups on the table next to each other smiling happily at her purchases.

"Okay." Obeying his orders Hanji took her clothes off and followed Levi into the bathroom from the Commander chamber. Hanji had a big bathroom, bigger than Levi's private bathroom, a luxury they both had because they were high ranked veteran soldiers along with private bedrooms.

With the bathtub filled with water Hanji slowly stepped in, letting out a long sigh as the warm water hit her naked sore skin. Just what she needed a hot relaxing bath.  
With her eyes closed she could make out how steps walked behind the tub and something getting pulled and placed there Hanji guessed a chair in which Levi sat soon after down just like always before she could feel his hands sinking into her hair, combing them out with his fingers.

"Hmm~.. are you going to stay and wash me now too?"

"Shut up and stay still. Rest simply and be happy I do all the work." Levi muttered watching satisfied as the brunette obeyed and closed her eyes, letting him do anything he wanted to do with her.

Levi started washing her body with a washcloth. Gently, slowly and carefully making Hanji almost sleepy. She found it pretty funny. Sometimes Levi knocked her out to bath her if she was stubborn and now she could almost fall asleep from just pampering.  
As he washed her face Levi took extra care to clean up her eye and exam it. Levi never said it out loud but he felt bad for not being able to prevent it... if he were just there during this time maybe just maybe he could have done something.

"Is something bothering you Levi?"

Noticing his quietness she had to ask.

"No. It's nothing. Your eye seems to be doing good."

Letting her head go Hanji opened her eye peeking at him.

"It's not your fault you know?"

Her words pierced him, reading his mind just like always she could with him.

"We don't know what could have happened if we did something else or where somewhere else... it's not bothering me as much as you might think." Touching her bad eye carefully Hanji grimaced shortly. "Looking pretty is not important for me. I am the Commander and nothing else."

She could hear him 'tch' before he pulled her head to make her look up at him as he bend over her.

"You are more than the Commander, Hanji. For the brats.." he paused. "And for me."

"Thank you." She smiled lightly.

"For what?"

"For being here." Putting her hands around his neck she pulled him down and kissed him which Levi accepted and deepened almost instantly.

They separated for air after a while and in the next moment Hanji could feel herself getting lifted up out of the tub and carried bridal style out of the bathtub. She shuddered feeling the cold air hit her wet skin. As reflex clinging closer to Levi's body to try to absorb more of his body heat.

"Cold?"

"A little." She admitted. Instead of carrying her out of the bathroom he placed her feet down onto the ground. Getting a huge towel Levi wrapped her up and dried her body up before he just picked her back up into his arms surprising her again by his sudden actions.

"Better?"

"Again carrying me? Are you planning something?" Eyeing him suspicious she let him do because she trusted him. And for the whole day already she had one nice surprise after another so why should it be now different?

Hanji got placed down onto her bed and she waited for what would happen next.

"If you want to do something turn around and lie down onto your stomach." Levi instructed as he went away to get something out of a drawer.

"On my stomach? What are you planning Levi Ackerman?"

Obeying his order Hanji lied down onto her stomach. Unable to see even now what he was getting out of the drawer all she could do get curious and excited.

"Let yourself be surprised idiot."

The light got turned on next to her bedside. Being the only light source in the room now.  
She could hear his footsteps approaching her and him climbing up the bed, her towel getting pulled down her body making her body shiver. A sound of something getting opened and she could hear Levi rub his hands together, sitting right next to her body and finally she knew what he wanted to do as his slippy oily hands moving over her bare skin, massaging her.

"A massage with oil? When did you get this stuff? And for what do I deserve this luxury?" Hanji got herself comfortable, resting her head on her arms and just enjoying his handjob.

"Last week in town in a shop. And it is good for your skin." Levi merely replied never stopping massaging her body.

His hands trailed over every inch of her scars, mostly knowing even when and how she got them.  
Blushing lightly Hanji let out a sound between a sigh and a moan. God was he good with his hands. Kneading exactly these places which felt sore and casting magic on her body.

"Please don't stop. Even if there is an attack and the world is ending let me stay in this dream for a little while longer..." Hanji mumbled having her eyes closed and being in bliss.

Levi grunted amused, his hands moving lower her body until his hands moved over her ass than over her legs, touching her inner thighs and with every touch he got her more excited and in hope for maybe just maybe more but than his hands again moved away from her sweet spot. He even made her bend her legs and massaged her feet.

"Leg fetish." She teased him knowing he liked her long legs and the fact she was taller than him.

"You want me to stop?"

"No...?"

"Than don't be a bad girl."

Hanji snorted at this, pulling her leg away from him and lifted her ass up teasingly. She loved his massage no question but this all got her just as horny too.

"You forgot to touch this place..." She looked up and turned her head around to face him. "Don't worry.. it's a safe day too."

His breath hitched at the sight she gave him.

"Are you sure? No lie?"

"Hundred percent sure. As if I would lie about this. It's your fault you got me all horny now." Hanji pouted until she saw him take off his shirt and reveal his glorious Ackerman abs and place away the bottle with oil.

"I wanted to get you relaxed and not give you a sore body all over again. I don't want to hear any complains later."

"Of course no- shit! Ah..."

Two slippy fingers easily slipped inside her and started pumping in and out of her.

"No, no! I want you Levi! Right now already! No more teasing!"

"If this is your wish."

His fingers slipped out of her wet entrance making her smirk lightly.

"It's an order from your Commander."

Levi grunted not replying to her command anymore speaking with actions rather as pulled down his pants and underwear, freeing his hard erection and pressing it against her entrance. With not much work entering her body, making Hanji cry out and not giving her much time to get adjusted even he already started moving inside her, just giving her what she demanded. His movement got quickly harder and faster grabbing her small breasts with his hands as he hugged her body closer to his hovering body over her to ram even deeper into her from behind.

God forbid was he good Hanji thought every time when they did it. She had a few sexual partners in her life but no one was ever this good as Levi. Maybe it had something to do with his Ackerman genes but she could only assume this.  
As one of his hands moved to her clit rubbing her there she felt her legs starting to give up even, burying her head into the pillow to muffle her loud moans, not wanting to wake anyone up from the other rooms.

"Levi. Levi. Levi!" Moaning his names over and again her head started to spin as she felt getting way too close and suddenly her orgasm took over her. Levi had to support her body to not loose all balance while he rode her orgasm out. She could hear him mutter her name quietly into her ear before she felt him pull out and cum onto her body, leaving his sticky liquid on her back.

Hanji was still not fully down from her high as she felt Levi clean her back up before he turned her around so she was now facing him and they shared a sloppily kiss.

"This was nice.." Hanji licked her lips and spread her legs happily as she felt Levi approaching her entrance again.

Looking at each other was all they needed to do to ask for permission, to confirm both wanted a round two. Hanji moved her arms around his neck, pulling him to her. This would be a long night.

Both of them knew this and no one seemed to mind it, her free day seeming to not end anytime soon.  
Just a little longer getting distracted and be thinking of nothing but themselves...

Until tomorrow would eventually come and they would go back to be Captain Levi Ackerman and Commander Hanji Zoe.

"Levi..." Hanji mumbled quietly into his chest after they were done, lights turned off a blanket covering their naked bodies as they were curled up closely together. Hanji could feel

Levi playing with her brown hair in his fingers while he held her close.

"Hm?"

"Thank you for today. I needed this... I needed you..."

Feeling him plant a kiss on her forehead Levi hugged her tightly to him.

"You're welcome Commander Hanji Zoe."


End file.
